


So be strong tonight

by Svaughn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Confession, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7893784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svaughn/pseuds/Svaughn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>sin·gu·lar·i·ty</strong><br/>ˌsiNGɡyəˈlerədē/</p>
<p>noun<br/>1. the state, fact, quality, or condition of being singular.</p>
<p>2. <em>a point at which a function takes an infinite value</em>, especially in space-time when matter is infinitely dense, as at the center of a black hole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So be strong tonight

People. There are always people around. Of course, you can’t help it. Man is a social being. Does this mean you’re not human? Because of all things, you really hate socializing. Or not? You don’t dislike talking to Kuroo, your one and only friend. Is he really your only friend? You shrug. Maybe not. You have Shouyou and Lev. There’s also Yaku and the rest of your team.

You think about them, your _friends_. You think about that one time when you failed to receive the ball and had let your opponent took one point. _That_ one point. You said you’re sorry. Kuroo said it was fine and you know it’s not. Definitely not. Yaku was wounded and everything felt wrong. Shouyou… what would he say?

You close your eyes.

_I am the moon and the stars. I am the universe. I am infinite._ You use to say this to yourself, especially during these nights. These nights when you feel useless, nothing, and empty. Hands shaking, whole body trembling, you wonder how long will this last. You’re fine 30 minutes ago, and not as pathetic as now. You rolled on your side. That didn’t help. You tried shifting your position. You sit up; you slide backward and you feel the cold wood of your headboard. You fold yourself, hug your knees, and let your head rest on them. You feel stupid. But feeling stupid mean nothing if you are… well, nothing. And now, they’re here. The tears. These fucking tears. They never leave you alone. Why?

You didn’t move for a while.

You think about calling Kuroo. Maybe he can help you calm down. Like he always do. You remember the first time you had your attack and he was with you. He was in your room-in _this_ room-and you can’t stop your tears. Maybe he don’t know what to do at that time because he hugged you. So tight, and held your hands till it stopped shaking. You also don’t know what to do but you don’t mind his hug. He told you it’s fine and you lost count how many times he had said it. Maybe he can help you again. But won’t it be a bother? You thought. You decided not to call him. Besides, he was just here a while ago.

_Yes._ You remind yourself. _He was here just a while ago and he said sorry, when you confessed to him._ You scoff, and bit your lower lip. You cried the hardest tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> i love you kenma, i really do.


End file.
